1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, more particularly, a slide type mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as voice and video call communication, inputting and outputting information, and storing data.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, and receiving broadcast signals. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
In order to implement various functions of such multimedia players or devices, the mobile terminal requires sufficient hardware or software support, for which numerous attempts are being made and implemented. For example, a user interface allowing users to easily and conveniently search for and select one or more functions is provided.
As mobile terminals are considered to be personal belongings, form factors of mobile terminals are diversified to facilitate selection according to personalities. Conventional forms of mobile terminals include a bar type mobile terminal including input and output units and a display on a single body, a folder type mobile terminal or a swing type mobile terminal having one body rotated to be open or closed with respect to another body, and a slide type mobile terminal having one body slidably moved to be open or closed with respect to another body.
The slide type mobile terminal is largely preferred due to its advantages that it is simple to open and its display is always directly exposed to facilitate recognition. The slide type mobile terminal includes a slide module and means for connecting a front body to a rear body such that it is slidably moved. The slide module needs to be formed such that degradation of an outer appearance is minimized by a portion exposed when the mobile terminal is slidably open while maintaining a mechanical firmness during the repeated sliding operation.